Reborn school !
by Vargas Famiglia
Summary: C'est un petit délire que je me suis prit. UA, Mammon jeune lycéenne arrive dans une école bien spéciale, et deux nouveau venu vont l'intriguer au point de mené une petite enquête. Mais bien des choses se cache dans l'ombre


Chapitre 1

Rencontre et commencement

Un réveil sonna dans la maison.

Un homme habiller d'un costard entra dans la chambre d'une ado encore endormit. L'homme essaya de prendre un porte monnaie sur le bureau. Quand il le saisie une espèce de Couteau se planta à coté de son poignet.

Il fit une grimace et lâcha l'objet et à ce moment le couteau se retira du bureau et retourna à sa place.

Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le lit de l'ado et soupira en la voyant tenir contre elle en porte feuille garnie de billet.

- Mammon Rokudo ! Cria l'homme à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Ha…haï ! Mammon Rokudo 2nd 3 ! Cria à la suite la jeune fille en se levant.

- Kufufufu c'est trop drôle de te voir comme ça le matin. Se moqua l'homme.

- Mukuro ta fin est proche. Marmonna la fille en se couchant.

- Lève toi tu vas êtres en retard. La prévient Mukuro.

- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ? Demanda la jeune fille avant de prendre son réveil. Quoi 7 h39 !

La jeune fille se précipita dans la salle de bain enfila son uniforme se donna un coup de brosse un peu de mascara, du parfum et arriva en trombe dans le cuisine.

- Tu as fait vite. S'étonna à moitié Mukuro.

- J'y vais ! Cria Mammon en sortant.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène ? L'interrogea Mukuro.

- Non je préfère marcher. Répondit-elle en claquant la porte.

Elle couru pendant 10 minute pour rattraper son retard. Elle arriva à un carrefour.

- Mammon Rokudo ! Tu es en retard de 0.2 minute. Cria un garçon aux longs cheveux blancs.

- Squalo arrête de crier. Hurla Mammon.

- La ferme déchet. Pesta un garçon aux yeux rouges.

- Bon il faudrait y aller ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

- C'est quoi le premier cours ? Demandèrent en chœur Squalo et Mammon.

- Hum… Je ne veux pas y aller. Gémit la jeune fille en regardant son emploi du temps.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mammon, elle regarda l'emploi du temps et rigola.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Rokudo-san. Se plaignit la jeune brune.

- Désoler Hikaru mais c'est hilarant de te voir batailler avec les cours de ton père. Ricana la voilette.

Elle étouffa son rire et partis avec la troupe au collège. Mammon se sépara des garçons pour aller en cours avec Hikaru. Le premier cours de la matinée est chimie. Hikaru déteste se cours du plus profond de son être.

- Allez ce n'est pas si grave. La réconforta Mammon

- Dis tu prends quoi comme club cette année ? demanda Hikaru en asseyant a sa place juste a coté de Mammon.

- Je ne sais pas, une activité qui ne pompe pas d'argent. Répondit la vipère.

- Je te reconnais bien là. Soupira la brune.

La violette allait prostré mais le prof entra dans la salle de classe. Tous se levèrent saluèrent et se assirent a leur place.

- Bien Aujourd'hui nous accueillons de nouveaux élèves, et comme c'est vôtres première semaine de cours nous allons procéder à une cérémonie de présentation pour vous et les professeurs. Dit-il en entrant dans la classe avec 3 élèves. Un petit aux cheveux bruns. Un blond avec les cheveux lui cachant les yeux accompagnés d'un garçon plus petit que lui aux cheveux bleu-vert avec des triangles sous les yeux.

- Je me nomme Futa enchanté de vous rencontrer. Dit le brun

- Enchanté ! Répondirent les élèves.

- Je suis Fran. Se présenta le vert. Et voici Belphégor.

Mammon leva les yeux de son cahier qui commençait à ressembler à une charpie. Elle crut rencontrer le regard du blond. Hikaru regarda sa voisine et lui lança une boulette de papier dans la tête. La violette se retint de crier et fusilla du regard son amie qui se pouffait de rire sur sa table.

- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites on doit aller en salle polyvalente à la fin de ce cours et je vous laisse champ libre. Déclara le professeur en sortant de la salle.

Les élèves se levèrent et toutes les filles enfin presque toutes se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux élèves. Mammon et Hikaru restèrent en arrièrent. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant voir des élèves de 2nd2. Un roux et un garçon aux cheveux blancs. Mammon grimaça en voyant le roux s'approcher d'elle.

- Rokudo-chan ! Cria le roux en lui sautant dessus, La jeune femme évita et regarda le blandinet.

- Ohayo Allen-kun. Salua Mammon en souriant.

- Ohayo… Répondit timidement le blanc.

La violette, la brune et Allen commencèrent à discuter pendant que le roux alias Baka Usagi ou plus couramment Lavi fouillait dans les affaires de Mammon pour vérifier si elle n'était pas armée. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucunes armes.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites après les cours ? demanda Lavi en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- On va voir les clubs. Répondit Hikaru.

- Je voulais allez voir pour un club de musique vous venez ? demanda Allen avec un sourire heureux.

- Sans moi… commença Mammon mais la sonnerie de la fin du cours sonna.

« Tous les élèves sont prié d'aller dans la grande salle, si vous n'y êtes pas dans 10 minutes vous serez rétrogradé. »

Une ruée d'élèves sortie de l'établissement. La grande salle est comme une salle de réunion mais 20 fois plus grande. Tous arrivèrent avant la fin du temps impartit. Une femme brune élancer attendait debout sur l'estrade. Elle semblait nerveuse et parlait des temps à autre à un homme aux cheveux rouge mi-long. La femme se calma en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Le directeur que personne n'avait jamais vu entra suivit de près pars les professeurs.

- Bien maintenant que monsieur le directeur est arrivé, la cérémonie du classement peut commencer. Déclara la femme en serrant les mains de ses collègues.

Chaque professeur se présenta et se fut le début d'une guerre filles contre garçons.

Les filles trouvèrent certain prof terriblement mignons et les garçons trouvaient la CPE terriblement sexy. Mammon fut distraite durant toutes les présentations. Elle ne cessa de regarder le mystérieux blond. Elle tendit l'oreille quand le directeur qui s'était tût jusqu'à maintenant prit la parole.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Commença t-il. Je suis sure que vous allez vous plaire ici. Vous avez vu sur la liste de matériel que vous deviez acheter un livre mais je ne vous demanderai de ne pas l'acheter dans l'immédiat.

- Viens-en aux faits Primo. Rouspéta le rouge.

- Bien mes assistantes les cervellos vont vous donner une montre à chacun quand je vous appelle. Vous serez répartie en 3 classes celles où vous étiez ne compte plus. Bon j'appelle les élèves principaux de la 2nd A :

« Rasiel

Lavi

Squalo Superbi

Hikaru Gokudera

Fran

Timothy »

Tous ressuèrent une montre dorée. Des voix s'échappaient des montres comme pour s'adresser au porteur.

- Maintenant les élèves de la 2nd B :

« Mammon Rokudo

Belphégor

Allen Walker

Xanxus

Yuu Kanda

Chrome Dokuro

Ken

Chikusa »

Mammon fut un peu déçu de ne pas êtres dans la même classe que Hikaru. Elles se connaissent depuis l'école primaire. Hikaru la regarda d'un air désoler et se tourna pour parler avec Lavi. Mammon reçut comme tous les autres de la classe 2nd B une montre argentés.

- Ohayo Maîtresse. Fit la montre. Le niveau de votre Chibi est de 200 points en math, 210 en EPS, 250 en Histoire, 285 en chimie physique et science et de 30 points en politique et 299 en économie.

Mammon écarquilla les yeux cette montre viens de dire tout haut ses notes d'entrer au Lycée. Elle entendit quelqu'un ricaner derrière elle. Elle se retourna et regarda méprisamment le ricaneur.

- et maintenant la 2nd C

« Byakuran

Bluebell

Yuri Sawada

Road Camelot

David

Jasdero

Wisely

Lenalee Lee »

Ils ressuèrent une montre bronzée. Mammon rejoignit sa classe au milieu de la salle. Elle était heureuse da ce retrouver avec Allen et Xanxus même si il lui casserait vite les pieds.

- Ushishishishi nous n'avons pas fait les présentations, Je suis Belphégor.

- Enchanté je suis Allen Walker. Se présenta Allen.

Tous se présentèrent au jeune garçon sauf Xanxus et Mammon qui le regardait avec mépris.

La fin de la mâtiner s'acheva par un cours de bonne conduite fait par le directeur adjoint.

Mammon proposa à Allen, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa et Xanxus d'aller manger sur le toit. Tous acceptèrent et le groupe partit vers le bâtiment principal.

- J'y crois pas, non seulement on ce retrouve disperser mais en plus il faut qu'on est ce Belphégor dans notre classe. Rouspéta Mammon

- T'en qu'il ne se prend pas pour le chef de la classe il ne me dérange pas. Marmonna Xanxus.

- Moi il va vite m'énervé Pyon ! Hurla Ken en attaquant son bento.

- Tch abruti, vous l'avez vu il est un peu trop sur de lui. Remarqua Mammon

- Oui et il me semble que son jumeau est dans le classe de Lavi et Hikaru. Confirma Allen

- Hum, bon je ne vais pas passer ma journée à parler des classes. Itadakimase !

- Itadakimase ! S'écrièrent les autres.

La jeune violette avait une question qui lui occupait tout l'esprit. D'où venaient –ils ?

* * *

OUAIIIIII! ma deuxième histoire posté en quelque heure!

des petites reviews?


End file.
